Liam Green
Liam Green is a senior at Greensville High School. He was raised by his strictly religious, homophobic parents, along with his three siblings, in Greensville, but was kicked out after coming out as gay. He now lives with Zander Monroe and his family. He is graduating soon and is soon to be a freshman at Eastern Carolina University. Early Years Liam was born on June 18, 1997 in Greensville, North Carolina as the second child of Levi and Marian Green. Liam has an older brother, Ezekiel (Zeke), a younger brother, Marcus (Marc), and a younger sister, Alana. The four children grew up under the faith of Orthodox Judaism. He was always close to his siblings, especially his older brother. Once Zeke left for college, he started to develop stronger bonds to Marc and Alana. In addition to his siblings, he also grew up around his three older cousins, Daniella, Jennifer, and Ariela (Ari), and was especially close to Ari. In late elementary school, he started to play sports and by middle school he found his niche in tennis. Middle school also brought on new feelings for Liam; when his friends were starting to feel attracted to girls, Liam found himself attracted to boys. He couldn't tell anyone about these feelings because his religion said that homosexuality was wrong. Greensville High School Freshman Year (2011-2012) Freshman year was the year where Liam really started to put himself out. He started to practice tennis and got onto the junior varsity team. He also started to talk to more people, but people found his pride in religion strange and were always curious as to why he never dated. Sophomore Year (2012-2013) In sophomore year, Liam joined the varsity tennis team and gained even more friends. His teammates became brothers to him, teaching him the ropes of high school popularity and parties. It was in the spring of sophomore year when he was introduced to parties, sex, and drugs. It was then when he lost his virginity and started to put up a manwhore act in order to hide his gay feelings. Junior Year (2013-2014) This was the year where Liam really developed his manwhore act. He had sex with more girls than he could keep track of and went to even more parties than ever before. People either wanted to hang out with Liam, have sex with him, or wanted to stay far away from him. In addition to acting like a manwhore, he also became cocky and openly mocked less popular people. He was still the same sweet boy deep down, but Senior Year (2014-2015) Everything started to change for Liam once senior year rolled around. As time progressed, he grew tired of the party scene and started to slip up in his act. He found himself staring at other boys without realizing it and even thinking about sex with guys, especially when he started to talk to a boy in his grade named Zander. Zander completely turned his life and act around and even gave him the courage to stop hiding in the closet. Liam stopped talking to many of the people he once called friends, but found his real friends in the process. He also was disowned by his family and forced to move out. He lost all contact with his younger siblings and financial support from his parents. Post-High School Appearance Relationships * Levi Green: (FC: Noah Wyle) * Marian Green: (FC: Amanda Peet) * Ezekiel "Zeke" Green: (FC: Xavier Samuels) * Marcus "Marc" Green: (FC: Noah Lomax) * Alana Green: (FC: Kaitlyn Maher) * Ari Green: (FC: Melissa Benoist) * Jordan Aliotta * Tim Carmichael (FC: Luke Benward) * Felix Coppola (FC: Alexander Arnold) * Amber Hoffman * Mackenzie Connors (FC: Liana Liberato) * Ren Maine (FC: Anna Brisbin) * Ada Romero (FC: Daniella Monet) * Mia Tale (FC: Hilarie Burton) * Tegan Laurie (FC: Barbara Dunkelman) * Zander Monroe (FC: Zayn Malik) * Georgina Monroe